Elven Lore
by Ariliana
Summary: Prince Quatre gets swept into the human lands and intruige. His old friend Duo is looking for him but will it be too late? Will Quatre's innocence be lost? (AU some OOCnes)
1. Threads

Elven Lore  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own this story line and any other original characters I bring in.  
  
Authors Notes: This is going to be 3x4 and maybe 1x2 eventually. This is Very AU. Don't butcher me if the characters are OOC. I happen to like having my head. It's in 1st pov. Lets see..umm yeah I have pictures drawn for this somewhere. ^^" I just forgot where. Oh and the chapters are really really short so I may have more than one chapter on a page. Heh. Trowa is by far the longest. I guess that's because my pov is closer to his than any of the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo  
  
There was light. There was warmth when I thought I would never be warm again. I sighed and resisted waking. I'm not quite sure why. Normally I'm an early riser. Voices. Was Mother coming to wake me up? It didn't sound like her. It sounded.human. I bolted upright. Forget sleeping what was I doing in a human dwelling? I bit back a groan as pain and memories flooded my mind. Quatre.  
  
I carefully got up out of the overlarge bed and stood up. My mouth quirked into what might have been a smile had anything been faintly amusing. At least the human had the decency to keep me clothed although the shirt was obviously not mine. I looked down at the over large shirt and noticed this particular human must be tall, even for humans.  
  
Again pain flooded my mind. I stumbled and caught at a dresser near by.  
  
"Blast you Duo. Can't even keep your balance." That was the least of the things I was bad at. I swallowed hard and forced my mind away from that topic. "Now to find out where I am and get Quatre back." Gingerly I moved through the small house in search of its occupant. After a while I found myself back where I had started from. The bedroom.  
  
I opened the door fully intending to go back to sleep and pray this was all a dream. Almost immediately my eyes narrowed and I growled.  
  
"Human." I spat. The tall human merely nodded. His dark brown hair fell in a single bang over one eye, hiding it from veiw. The remaining eye was a deep forest green staring coolly into mine.  
  
"Where is he? Where is Prince Quatre!"  
  
Heero  
  
I glanced at the sleeping elf on the bed. Strange. I frowned. Elves didn't have blond hair but there was no faking the ears. Only an elf had pointed ears, only an elf could have survived the falls.  
  
I turned my attention back to the weapons that had been lying next to him. They were beautifully made. I ran my hand lightly over the elven steel. They were a pair of daggers, their blade wickedly curved. Another thing declaring the boy an elf. There was of course the possibility of the boy not owning the daggers. With his blond hair and delicate features, the boy didn't look like much of a fighter.  
  
A moan issued from the bed and I turned back frowning. The boy thrashed gently in his sleep.  
  
'Tortured by nightmares' I thought as I moved back to the bed. Frowning again I placed a hand on his forehead. It felt hot. Was that the normal temperature for elves or did he have a fever?  
  
I spun around and grabbed my cloak off the chair 'Wufei will know. He's more used to non-humans than any of us.' I looked back once at the golden elf and strode off into the night.  
  
Trowa  
  
"Where is he? Where is Prince Quatre!"  
  
The boy I rescued stood there glaring up at me. Judging by what he called me he was an elf. His long hair had apparently concealed his ears. I shook my head.  
  
"You HAVE to know!" Again I shook my head.  
  
"You were the only one there." I didn't add the fact that I had no clue who he was talking about. The boy was agitated and further angering him was not wise.  
  
He sank to the floor. "Quatre.oh gods Quatre." I looked at him worriedly. His violet eyes were closed tightly; whole body huddled against the wall. I walked over hesitantly and awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
The boy laughed. "Come on Quat! Come and catch me if you can!" Another elf, a golden one, laughed and started chasing after him.  
  
"Come back here Duo! I will get you!" A chase through the forest ensued. The two elves collapsed on the bank of a river. Quat panted. "Duo. you are entirely too fast!"  
  
The other elf, Duo, flopped on his stomach and grinned. "Up! That's me! Duo Maxwell. I may run, and extremely fast too I might add. But I never tell a lie!" Quat laughed again.  
  
"Only too true." The golden elf sat up and stared at the water. "Do you ever wonder Duo, what's beyond this land."  
  
Duo sat up all seriousness. "Nope. Don't need to. All there is are humans. And you know what their like." Quat sighed still watching the fast moving river. Duo shoved him. "Hey! Longface! Cheer up!" Quat grinned.  
  
"I guess." Quat leaned over the water. "but.even the water is different." He sighed and touched the surface with one finger. Duo reached forward to reassure the golden elf just at Quat slipped on the wet stones.  
  
'NO!'  
  
  
  
I jerked back staring at the elf. He started back at me with those violet eyes, just as shocked as I. Slowly I shook my head. Still stunned. Still staring. The elf, Duo?, looked away at the floor.  
  
"I tried to save him. We had been friends since we were born." He said his voice hoarse. "I jumped in after him..." he trailed off. I looked at him.  
  
"You tried." Duo's mouth quirked up.  
  
"Don't talk much do you?" I shook my head. I don't talk much that's true. There's not that much to talk about. He licked his lips nervously. "I..uh..i'm going to look for him. Thanks for your help.I guess your not that bad for a human."  
  
I watched him. It's not really his fault. I am partially human. But humans don't have eyes my shade of green. Humans wouldn't rescue an elf. And humans most defiantly wouldn't live this close to elven lands. Not alone, not in groups, never.  
  
He looked at me. "You know.you can be really really unsettling with that silence of yours." He shifted some. I waited. He would get around to it eventually. He shifted again. "Err..do you want to come with me or something?" I nodded. About time.  
  
Wufei  
  
"I was perfectly happy reading my books but NO! someone had to come with an emergency." I muttered to myself and closed the book I was reading. There were advantages and disadvantages to living in the last town before elven lands.  
  
"I'm Coming!" I snapped walking over to the door. The heavy pounding just increased. I waved my hand and muttered a small spell under my breath. The door swung open and the 'visitor' stumbled in. I squinted then sighed. "Figures" I turned to go back to the library but a steel grip had me by the elbow.  
  
"Come." Mr. Perfect Soldier. Typical Heero. One word and a command at that. I spun around and glared at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Heero!" He stood there messy brown hair over steel blue eyes absorbing my glare.  
  
"The elf is sick." As if that explained everything. I took a deep breath trying to calm my temper. Elf. All right he now has or knows an elf.  
  
"And who is this elf?" he just stared at me. "Fine! I'll go see your mysterious elf." I turned to get my bag and cloak muttering.  
  
I returned and gave Heero another glare. I do hate being disturbed. Heero just nodded and walked out the door assuming I'd follow.  
  
Quatre  
  
Dreams. Colors and light. Half thoughts forming and dissolving. Hot. I'm so hot. Wasn't I cold? When? When was I cold? It doesn't matter. My mind shattered again. All there was light and images. Sound and heat. Dreams......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Weelll?? What do you think? Sorry Quatre and Heero don't have much of that much of a part though. ^^" well hope you like the style. I'm kind iffy on it ~Ari~ 


	2. Tangles

Elven Lore  
  
Whoo! You lucky ppl chapter 2! Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Umm..notes. Lets see. This is worse than the first chapter. I'll probably revise it somewhere in the distant future. For now? Just enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo.  
  
I jumped up swiftly. "Then lets go." As always I reverted to the joker. I'm not usually as upset as I had just acted. "Or are all humans slowpokes?" Blank stare in return. I always joke around no matter what the situation. It's my way of dealing with it, but apparently this human didn't have a sense of humor.  
  
"Trowa." He spoke! The ice-man spoke! I blinked then assumed he was naming himself. I paused and considered my name for this Trowa.  
  
"Ok Trowa." I laughed, mentally substituting iceman for Trowa. Duo strikes again. Another blank stare. He really doesn't have a sense of humor. "Weeeellll. What are we waiting for?"  
  
"I'm going to go get supplies. We leave in two hours." Trowa pointed to the sundial on the window and left the room. I got up and looked at it wondering how it was made. Elves don't need sundials. We Know what time it is.  
  
Slowly I traced the lines radiating from the center. 'Quatre would have loved this' I thought to myself. Quickly I shook myself. Acting all sad and depressed wouldn't help find Quatre and it most certainly wouldn't make for a pleasant journey.  
  
I closed my eyes and rested my head on against the sides of the low window.  
  
Heero  
  
I slid open the door and ushered Wufei in. At least no one had stopped us on the way back. A good thing to. I'm not in the mood for jokes. Even I could tell that something was up and that this golden elf was somehow in the middle of it.  
  
I shut the door behind us and lit the candle standing nearby. Although I knew my way around here blindfolded Wufei did not. As silently as ever I showed the was to the back room where I had left the elf.  
  
He lay there as I had left him. By now the pillow was soaked with sweat and the blankets tangled. I frowned mentally as I noticed that the bandages I had carefully applied were half torn off. At least he wasn't having nightmares anymore.  
  
I felt Wufei freeze behind me. With one part of my mind I carefully noted the near undetectable reaction. Without a word he brushed past me and strode to the bedside.  
  
I placed the candle on the bed stand and retreated to the wall. It was in Wufei's hands now.  
  
Trowa  
  
I finished getting the supplies we would need in less than an hour. That was the easy part. The horses would be harder. I knew who I wanted to take. That is if she would let me.  
  
I walked along for a while thinking about the girl who had taken me in when I was little more than a baby. With any luck she would have a pony I could borrow for Duo. I sighed and looked at the small cottage on the outskirts of the village.  
  
"Cathrine!" I called out to warn her of my arrival. An auburn haired girl came running around from the back. Deep blue, almost purple, eyes sparkled as they caught site of me.  
  
"TROWA!" I spread my legs slightly apart, preparing for the assault that I was sure to receive. BAM!! I rocked back slightly but didn't fall. She had used the flying hug. I patiently withstood her affections. It wasn't everyday I came to see Cathrine after all.  
  
She let go and stared at me, hands on her hips. "Well Trowa. It was nice of you to FINALLY come see me." She studied me some more. I resisted the impulse to fidget under that penetrating gaze of hers. "What do you want this time?"  
  
Wufei  
  
I froze. I couldn't help it. To hear about gold elves and to actually see one are two entirely different things. I recovered quickly but I knew that Heero had noticed it. That knight doesn't miss much, if anything. I strode towards the bed my eyes seeing more than Heero was aware of. Kneeling down I took out a thin crystal. My extremely useful temperature crystal. Admittedly I had never before tried it on a living creature but.. it should work just as well as it does for cooking.  
  
I placed the crystal under the elf's tongue and turned back to my bag. Feverweed and bark of sassafras. That would bring down the fever. I frowned and began mixing up the brew.  
  
Time passed and I took out the crystal. I closed my eyes and prayed that the crystal reacted differently with living things. With shaking hands I poured half the brew down the elf's throat.  
  
I leaned forward and gently placed one hand on the elf's forehead and one on his heart. My heart was already pounding but it became louder. Small wonder Heero over there didn't move to see what was going on. The slight snort that thought brought was enough to calm me down slightly.  
  
I once again closed my eyes and began to pray in earnest to the gods. At the same time I released my own powers. In the daytime the slight reddish orange glow this produced would not be visible. I could only hope it wouldn't be visible now either.  
  
Quatre  
  
A voice broke through. I was drifting amidst all the heat and light. But then the voice came. It pulled me up and out. I wanted to stay where I didn't have to think but it kept coming after me and dragging me up. Grudgingly I came back. I don't know where it was I went or what I came back to. All I know is that I came back from somewhere.  
  
I became more and more aware. The voice wasn't actually calling me. It was calling on the gods. I was aware of a bed beneath me. I was aware that I had no clue where I was.  
  
I tried to open my eyes and groaned. That was obviously a bad idea. The voice chocked off.  
  
"It's the best I can do. He'll have to make it the rest of the way on his own."  
  
"Hn." New voice there. Spoken in a monotone, sounds familiar somehow. The other voice had a fiery quality to it. Like a dragon or something.  
  
I groaned again and finally opened my eyes.  
  
A ceiling. How informative. I was almost tempted to go back to that place. With effort I turned my head to the side and saw a Chinese youth putting some things away.  
  
"I'm going to turn around and he'll be awake. THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!! Why can't humans heal that fast!" With a sigh the boy turned around. "I'm Wufei. You are?"  
  
I blinked. He was straight to the point, not even a 'how are you doing?'  
  
I opened my mouth to answer him. Confused I shut it. Name...uh oh. what is my name?. I blinked again and looked at him blankly. Now that I was actually thinking, I seemed to be missing quite a few things from my memory.  
  
Ok ok I know the memory thing is kind of stupid. But trust me its for plot purposes. I'll try not to be too stupid further on. Ah well please review. ~Ari~ 


	3. Weavings

Elven Lore  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the others . Heh heh ^^" sorry about the delay. And I revised it from my last posting. ^^" I forgot the paragraph indentions..heh opps.  
  
Duo  
  
I took a deep breath and let my mind wander. Like a whirlpool they swirled back to Quat, my childhood friend. Heck. He had practically lived with me! I swallowed hard and the world seemed to lurch. The smooth wood of the window sill beneath my cheek had gained a rougher texture. Warm sun beat down and there was a droning sound on the air. Almost like a poem but...whoever was reading it was being monotonous. I shook my head to clear it. A gentle thwaping sound came from behind me. My eyes bolted open and confirmed my suspicions. I wasn't in Oz* any more. So much for a nice easy quest to find a missing prince before his father took my head. There was a human straight in front of me. At least I think she was human. Bluish purple hair peeped out from under a maroon beret while grey-blue eyes were studying the page she was holding seriously.  
  
"Weird. This poem is weird," she muttered to herself. At least we spoke a common lanuage, despite the accent her voice held. I stood up straight from where I was leaning against the tree.  
  
"Excuse me miss...Where am I?!"  
  
Heero  
  
I watched. I had always known Wufei had some powers but, tonight was the first time a case was severe enough for him to use them. The elf had surprised him and me. Coming so quickly from a serious condition wasn't wise. I frowned and half glared at Wufei who was trying to figure out exactly how the elf had healed himself so fast.  
  
"Senjo*." Both of them turned to look at me like i was crazy. Perhaps i was. "Your name." I pointed to the elf. If he couldn't remember his original name then he would have to go by whatever we called him.  
  
"How do you know what his name is Yuy." Wufei was glaring at me in a haughty way. The golden boy pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
  
"It's as good a name as any..Right sir? And Wufei, i have to be called something." There was a gentle earnest air about him. Even the Dragon couldn't resist.  
  
Trowa  
  
It was just like Catherine to get straight to the point. She's probably the only person who can read me like that. Then again, she's also known me most of my life.  
  
"Well....its a long story." I hesitated. Catherine probably would not like this one bit. I shrugged and plunged into the story. What had to be done had to be done.  
  
By the time i was done my voice was hoarse and dry. Catherine as was to be expected was now scolding my ears off.  
  
"Trowa Bloom*. You can not be thinking of going off and leaving me. Leaving the cottage the lands and the animals! Who would take care of them for you!?" I kept silent. There was just a cow and I never farmed that much. Just enough to live on. "Well?! You never thought of it did you? And were you going to tell me before you left? I doubt it. Its just like you to go off on a hairbrained quest for someone you don't know. Leave then! I certainly can't stop you."  
  
I smiled inside. Underneath her rough and tough exterior and overprotectivness Catherine didn't want me to know that she felt bad for the two elves. She would scold someone until their ears fell of but she would die before anything happened to them.  
  
"Thank you Cathy." I know I know. I didn't smile, I just don't have that much to be happy about. I guess its just my nature. Catherine sighed.  
  
"I really can't stop, you can I?" She paused, "If you have to go...at least take Heavyarms with you. That stupid horse wouldn't know left from right without you." Another pause. "Might as well take Sandrock too. And DeathScythe. They really are your horses. You did train them after all."  
  
"Again. Thank you Cathy." Her eyes started to water. I sighed and leaned down, hugging her. Cathrine threw her arms around me tightly.  
  
"Trowa Bloom if you don't come back, I'll hunt your ghost down and punish it!" Again an inner smile touching only my eyes. She let go and stepped back a pace. "Don't worry about your house or anything. I'll look out for it. Now how many times do I have to tell you. Go! Get out of here Trowa." With a last parting watery smile she turned and fled for the safety of the small cottage.  
  
I slipped past the windows and around back to the stalls. Cathrine kept her trick horses here. Of course, she usually had a very flexible opinion of what a trick horse was, often taking care of abused or stray horses. Sandrock was one of them. I mused about that horse. A white horse, the white so blaring that we had known it wasn't natural to begin with. A small snort escaped. He still wouldn't let anyone near him but me and he wouldn't let even me ride him. It would be wise if I took him with me. And DeathScythe would be good for Duo. I nodded. They would get along well.  
  
I walked into the stables. Several whinies greeted me. With a smile I went over to the tack. Lifting a few things, I moved to the stalls and led three horses out. Sandrock, Heavyarms, and DeathScythe followed me outside. Within a few minutes I had everything ready to go. And so we set off back home.  
  
Wufei  
  
I was NOT going to give in. No! I refuse to. I looked at the elf now Senjo and sighed. He was just one of those people there is no way to resist.  
  
"Fine. But only until you regain your memories." Senjo smiled and poked at the covers.  
  
"How long until I can get up? And I do hope I'm not going to be a bother in the mean time." I scowled. He would not get me to bend my judgement about this! And he would most certainly not be a bother. If Heero decided to take him home from who knows where then Heero was probably just as serious about taking care of him. That boy nothing without a purpose.  
  
"At least a couple of days. I'll check on you every now and then and no you won't be a bother." A relieved smile broke over Senjo's face. "Now. Heero may I speak to you outside?"  
  
"Hn." With a nod Heero slipped out of the room. After packing up I followed.  
  
"How did YOU end up with an elf! AND! What are you planning to do with him!" I gave him an annoyed glare. "This is not like you."  
  
"I found him. Unconsious. I brought him back and got help. He's staying here until he remembers." Heero cut off with the most words I have yet to hear from him. He doesn't explain much.  
  
"Remember's what? Heero what are you not telling me?" I demanded crossing my arms. He glanced at me directly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Quatre  
  
I'm sure they didn't realize I could hear them. I didn't know I could hear that well myself. Slowly I eased myself out of the bed. My breath hissed out as my bare feet touched the cold wood. I glanced out the small window at the night sky. Where was I? Was nothing familiar just because I couldn't remember or was I never here before? I brushed my hair out of my eyes with my hand. Suddenly I thought of something. I didn't even know what I looked like. I looked around the small room for a mirror. What luck, there wasn't one. I stuck my head outside hoping to find a puddle.  
  
"Well...a rain barrel works." I stuck out my tounge. Talking to myself isn't supposed to be healthy. I stuck my head out further and just managed to peek over the rim. Blond hair blue eyes and ......pointy ears...I swallowed hard and pulled back in sliding down the wall. Heero and Wufei were still arguing outside. Neither one of them had pointed ears. What did it all mean? What was I?!  
  
Notes:  
  
*Ok ok I had to do this. It's funny to me not only because of the Wizard of OZ.(Don't we all love that movie! ^^) but also because my dad used to work at a place called OZ Gedney. Except its not pronounced oz but o. z. as in the letters. And I was just re-reading this...and it struck me about Oz and Romafeller was an interesting angle. Enough of my ranting.  
  
*Senjo-Elf. Its in Japanese, at least that was one of the words that meant elf. If I'm using in a grammatically incorrect way please tell me, I'd love to know!  
  
*Well, Cathrine considers Trowa her brother so doesn't it make sense that the last names the same? Later on it will change though ^^ can't say no more! 


	4. Patterns

Elven Lore  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the others  
  
You guys are great you know that? Chapter 4 is a record for me. Except for one other story but that one doesn't count. It's just writing a game. Blah…babbling. Well I just wanted to thank all the people who review. You're the only reason this thing is alive right now.  
  
Arigato from the bottom of my heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo  
  
The girl didn't even glance up.  
  
"Marinka." I bounded over and managed to twist so I was between her and the paper looking at her.  
  
"Where?" She dropped the paper and jumped back bringing out a small dagger.  
  
"What are you," she hissed. I scratched my head confused and untwisted.  
  
"I think I'm an elf…at least I fairly certain that's what you would call me. Then again you could just call me Duo. Not really my race but hey! A name's close enough ne?" I let myself ramble on and on noting that the girl just stared at me slowly lowering the dagger. "so you see…" I finally stopped myself. She should be somewhat relaxed by now.  
  
"This is not happening." She was still staring at me. Suddenly she dived towards the paper she was holding. She grabbed it and studied it intently occasionally glancing up at me.  
  
"What's not happening? Cause if its not happening I certainly don't know about it." I watched the girl as she sat in the dirt.  
  
"IM GOING TO KILL HER!" I jumped backwards at the sudden scream. "RELENA!!" With a sudden move she was standing in front of me. "Your not a golden elf are you?" Her voice still held a hard edge of anger in it. I shook my head. "well…at least her spell didn't work."  
  
"Wait a sec…spell?" This was not good. Humans and magic tend not to mix. Sure there's a few who understand the balance and all that but most humans…..well..they tend to be a bit rash.  
  
"Summoning spell. That's what this poem is…" The girl swore. "I can't believe Relena would pass a spell off on me."  
  
"Summoning spell!?" My voice rose. It was begging to make sense. Golden elves are really rare…and in their own way powerful. If a mage tried a summoning spell for a gold elf….it would work as long as…… well there were two possibilities…ok maybe three. Quatre was dead, had no clue who he was, or he was home already. Not pleasant choices for the most part. The girl looked at me.  
  
"hey…you ok?"  
  
"Not really" Great. My voice was shaking again. The girl, I never did find out her name, slipped her arm around my waist.  
  
"Come on and lets get you someplace safe. Relena is not getting her hands on you after what she tried to do." Her voice was gentle then hardened into stone. I nodded my head starting to spin. Before long everything went dark yet again.  
  
  
  
Heero  
  
It was true. I didn't know what I was planning to do or why. And it irritated me. I had been a soldier. That much was common knowledge. What wasn't was the fact that I was one of the King's Elite. The King hadn't even had enough sense to name it something original. Even more confidential was that I was the best in the King's Elite. The commander in action if not in title. I glared mildly at the door. Life was a mission right? Get through alive. They just forgot to tell us what to do along the way. Training never covered something like rescuing an elf. My glare increased. Training even taught that elves were myths.  
  
With a nod at Wufei, I opened the door and preceded into the room. Senjo had disobeyed Wufei and gotten up. Smart kid. The bad part was that he was now sitting on the floor in shock. With firm steps I marched over to the kid and gently lifted him up. With a control I didn't know I had I deposited him lightly on the bed. I kneeled in front of him. Wide scared blue eyes gazed at me with a mixture of pain fear and confusion in them. I felt Wufei settle in next to me on hand on Senjo's.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Trowa  
  
Before the sun reached midday I had reached my little cottage. Silently as I did most my work, I got the supplies for the horses straightened out. Only then did I go inside to find Duo. I privately wondered why the elf hadn't come out to greet me. It seemed like the thing to do. Maybe though he had fallen back asleep. Elves have fast healing but even an elf would be tired after nearly drowning. I slipped inside and shut the door softly behind me. With the stealth that I was known for I slipped around the house gathering everything we needed except for what was in the bedroom. The door was closed so I didn't want to disturb Duo. I knew first hand how dangerous it could be.  
  
After I had finished packing what I could I cracked open the bedroom door. So far so good. No nasty spells were flung at me though… My nostrils flared trying to catch that elusive scent. Something..  
  
Without a care for my safety I flung the door open and rushed in. Empty! Duo was gone and that scent...no wonder it smelled so familiar. Mage. A snarl chased across my face. A mage had sent a spell here. I grabbed my travel bag from under the bed, always packed to get up and move.  
  
I rushed out of the house gathering the rest of the bags as I went. With the same quick movements I had used I secured the belongings to the horses and jumped on Heavyarms. With click of my tongue we set off.  
  
  
  
Wufei  
  
I covered up my shock at Heero asking gently about Senjo's health with my own concern for the boy. This kid was impossible not to love and trust. Something radiated sincerity and innocence, much like a little kid. Softly I stroked his hand, something I remembered my mother doing to me before…well before I had to leave.  
  
"I'm not human, am I?" The emotion that flickered through Senjo's eyes was somewhere between despair and self-hate. I knew what it was like to believe that you're a monster, and abomination against all life. If you could you would just sit and waste away your life. I shook my head to clear it.  
  
Taking a deep breath I chose my words carefully. "Senjo…You are not human. But you are also…you're not less than us." Senjo's eyes had begun to fill with tears. "You are who you are. Never be ashamed of that" Heero glanced at me. I can only wonder what went on in his head. "Senjo…if this truly makes you uncomfortable…I may know a way to change your shape." I grasped his arm and stared hard at him "But never wish you were something else." I lowered my gaze to the floor. "What is your decision?"  
  
  
  
Quatre  
  
I watched Wufei and I felt myself frown. There radiated a sense of turmoil from the Asian boy. I could feel how much this was costing him and I nodded once hoping to put an end to it.  
  
"I…I'll do it. I guess I don't mind being who I am…I don't know that yet but…I can always be what I want to be now. Not just what I was before." Wufei looked back up at me and nodded. Both he and Heero got up from where they were kneeling. I know it was strange but…having people kneel in front of me felt…familiar as well as irritating.  
  
"Heero, Do you have a mirror?" Wufei asked this back in his intent voice, not the reflective voice of earlier.  
  
"Shield work?" He questioned. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Anything reflective." Heero slipped out of the room and came back in a few moments with a decent sized shield. There was delicate silver tracery on it slipping in and out of a pattern. Wufei averted his eyes. "One day I will ask you where you got that but not now." I stared at it intrigued by the twists of deep blue I could barely see in the pattern.  
  
Wufei took the shield from Herro and turned it over hiding the pattern and offering me the unadorned side of the shield. With a deep breath I looked at the two of them and whispered. "What do I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
I don't think there's anything here that won't be explained later on. Um…nope..nothing to explain. Poor Quatre though… *sniffs* Yeah…I'm actually going somewhere with that Wufei thing. Oh and someone read my Shells story. I wrote while I was particularly down about the human race and I don't know if I want to continue. 


	5. Twists

Elven Lore  
  
  
  
Duo  
  
Ooowww....pain.. My first thoughts as I woke up were not very coherent. My head was pounding. I somehow managed to force my eyes to open feeling as if the light was stabbing my eyes with dagger the whole time. I stared up at the second unfamiliar ceiling in less than a day. Talk about starting off on the right foot. I sighed and forced myself up. I'm sure that the human.what was her name. oh yeah, Relena, added a something extra in her spell. Fine then! I'll.I'll..do something. "Nice to know she didn't kill you." I nearly jumped out of my skin. That girl moved into my line of sight. I laughed nervously. "Funny.I thought elves had keen senses." Her voice was dry and I think teasing. I know it was immature but it was the only answer I could come up with. I stuck my tounge out at her. That earned me a roll of the eyes. "Right. I'm Hilde and I'm going to help you. Because that way I'm going to thwart Miss," She emphasized miss "Relena's plans." I sat up my straightest and attempted a courtly bow. "A pleasure to meet you Lady Hilde. I am Duo of House Maxwell of the elves." Ok.so it was pathetic. Give me a break!  
  
Heero  
  
I looked at Wufei. What was he planning on? An illusion? I shook my head. If that was so why would he need a mirror of some sort. Wufei shifted next to me uncomfortably. "This.well.it.uh.requires me to.do certain things." I raised an eyebrow. Something was making Wufei uncomfortable. To know nothing is a very terrible state to be in. Wufei turned a light red. I couldn't help it. My other eyebrow raised. Chang Wufei the healer of this town blushing? The grump? Something was up.  
  
Trowa  
  
It was well into night when I came across a decent sized town. It was the farthest on the outskirts save for our tiny village. Perhaps. I shook my head. I should search for Duo first seeing as I probably wouldn't recognize this Prince of his. I shivered suddenly a chill running down my back and a scent of magic floated past my nose. Slowly I rode through the town sniffing. I'm sure I looked funny to the townsfolk. I know I felt ridiculous. The scent led me to a small building set on the outskirts..near the river. My heartbeat sped up. Could this mage or whoever know something? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Wufei  
  
I think.I hope anyway.that I got my blush under control. It was nothing bad.kinda. "Senjo. What you have to do is.open yourself to me. To make the illusion semi-permant I need to uh.access certain.um..energies that you will not be able to manipulate yourself." Beside me I felt Heero's eyebrows lower and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I tugged on my ponytail nervously. What I was suggesting was invasive to say the least. If something, anything went wrong there was a chance I couldn't get myself out. Even if everything did go right I would be bound to him until someone removed the spell. Senjo looked up at me with those cursed eyes, wide and innocent, sparkling with hope. "I'll do it. I have faith in you."  
  
Quatre  
  
Wufei nodded although he looked rather grim about it. Quietly he set up the shield doing who knows what. "All you have to do is relax and picture yourself human" Wufei settled in behind me just barely touching my shoulders. I looked in the shield and concentrated on seeing a human boy, one with brownish blond hair instead of gold, muddy blue eyes instead of sapphire, and large rounded ears instead of delicate pointed ears. I poured my entire will into this single reflection. Slowly it seemed as if the sun were dimming. My hair lost its golden sheen my eyes their gemlike sheen and my ears! My ears changed to to match Wufei's The only thing that hadn't changed was my porclean like skin. But that was enough. I looked normal. Wufei pulled away tiredly just as a knock sounded on the door. All three of us jumped. Caught. 


End file.
